Two same blades
by wolverine's girl
Summary: Victor Creed's next target is not what he expected.A woman that could stand shoulder-to-shoulder with him.I know that my summary sucks but please,read the story and tell me what you think.My Victor here is based on Liev Schreiber's amazing performance.
1. The assassin

**Two same blades**

**Chapter One- The assassin**

He was alone in his room, pacing the floor like he wanted to dig a hole in it. Honestly, if he continued, it was for sure that Victor would do it. He was nervous. Furious, better to say. Suddenly, the metal door clicked and Stryker entered the room.

'Oh, here you are Victor.'-he said calmly.

'And where did you expect me to be?'-Victor sneered.

Stryker chuckled despite himself and laid the file on the table. Victor moved closer to the table, his grey eyes following every move of Stryker's and Zero's bodies. Damn, but it seemed like Stryker wasn't going anywhere without his 'pet'.

'Here she is, your next target.'-Stryker said as he handed Victor some photograph. Victor took the photo and looked at it. Young woman, 23 to 25 years, short black hair, curvaceous body, pale as ghost was staring back at him. Unconsciously, Victor licked his lips, his tongue flickering over his sharp incisors.

'And, here is her file.'-Stryker said after few moments, handing Victor her file. And with that, he and Zero left the room.

'Oh sorry Victor. And I want her alive. Rape her, beat her, play with her, do whatever you like but bring her alive.'-Stryker said as his head peaked from the door. Victor grunted in response and returned his attention to the file.

He was right, the girl was 24, name was Viper Johnson, lived and worked in New Orleans in some computer company and it was all that mattered to Victor. He didn't need to know anything else about her, that was enough. But his eyes fell on the mutant powers paragraph and there was written 'none'. Well, that caught Victor interest.

'Why would Stryker want just a human?'-Victor thought to himself but then decided that it was nothing that was concerning him. He closed the file and placed it under his bed before he stretched his heavily muscled body languidly and laid on the bed, falling asleep.

Dreams were haunting him. Not the usual 'nice' dreams where he was killing and raping with pleasure. No, dreams from his childhood. Dreams that reminded him of his human side. Dreams that were showing him and Jimmy running into the forest after Jimmy killed their father. Dreams where he was human again and Victor didn't like it. Not even a little bit. He wasn't the same again. He wasn't a man, he was an animal trapped into body of a man. Waking up covered in sweat, Victor tried to shake the feel of guilt from his conscious. Feel of guilt because of the animal he had become, the animal that took over his human part, and the animal that didn't like the feel of guilt.

'It's just a frail human feeling.'-Victor said as he fell asleep again.

Next morning, Stryker called Victor into his office. Victor was all grumpy and annoyed by Stryker.

'There is one more thing you should know about her Victor.'-Stryker said.

Victor shifted in his seat and tapped his right temple with one clawed finger.

'Oh yea? And what's that?'-he asked.

'She…she is not like your usual targets Victor. Not mutant, but not all your targets are mutants…'

Stryker stopped as Victor cut him off.

'Oh and what's that?'-Victor asked sarcastically.

So, what's the point Stryker? What makes her different? Maybe her breast size or IQ? You know, I don't care.'-Victor continued with sharp tone biting the air and he walked toward the door. When his hand was on the knob, Stryker's voice echoed.

'She is assassin.'

Well, NOW Victor turned. He knew that there was something weird about the frail but he didn't know what. He returned to his seat and listened carefully.

'She is assassin Victor and Goddamn good one. No offence, but near as good as you.'-Stryker said and inhaled deep before he continued. 'And I want her on the team. We could use great potential as her. And don't trust to everything you read. She is not mutant, she has some genetic disorder that slows her aging and that means that we'll have her on the team longer than if she was just a human. She has high levels in martial arts and knows to use more than few high-tech weapons. And to not forget her higher IQ and work with computers. She would be great addition to the team Victor and you need to get her as fast as you can. Do what you must do, act Prince Charming if you have to, because I want her willing here. After she comes, I'll decide whether to punish her is she doesn't like to join the team or not.'-Stryker finished.

'OK.'-Victor said and marched out of the office.

'Real viper you're you know Viper? But I'm sure that you can't be better than this big, mean cat.'-Victor thought to himself.

He packed his bag throwing few shirts, jeans and underwear in it and put on his trench coat before he exited the facility.

The flight to New Orleans was boring as hell. Victor wasn't the biggest fan of flying, he preferred to drive his bike or run, it was better than to be caged in some metal box that flied. His mind was racing with ideas how to get to this Viper-gal. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted before he brought her back alive. That was fine by him. He could fuck her until she was on dying bed but he would make sure that she'll be alive when she was gonna meet Stryker.


	2. In New Orleans

**Chapter Two- In New Orleans**

First thing that Victor did when that fuckin' flight was over was going into some bar and drinkin' about 5 beers and getting laid. He liked the blonde frail enough to let her live after she pleased his lust. He caught a cab and went to his hotel. He always took room on the top floor, occupying the two rooms on left and right from the room where he was. That was like some sort of habit to him. He didn't like the stench of other people around him and he didn't want to be on the bottom, under everything. Maybe it was the cat in him, the animal that made him to want to be on top of all, on the highest place there was to be. He smiled at the thought of wanting to be on top of everything and his mind leapt to Viper.

'I would like to be on top of her, too.'-he though viciously and licked his lips as he dropped his bag next to the door as he closed it with his foot.

The shirt he wore flew across the room, accompanied by his wife beater and jeans and he went into the bathroom.

The warm spout of the water cascading down on his hard body made Victor purr with pleasure. It made his tensed body relax. His hearing picked up some movement in the room and immediately, Victor jumped off the shower, wrapping tower around his waist. He walked into the room and found the room-keeper coming from the kitchen.

'What do you want?"-Victor growled. The young woman blushed as she saw Victor just in towel, his body dripping wet and walked toward the door.

'I asked you something. I think that your boss wouldn't like to hear that you wasn't doin' yer job frail.'-he growled again. Air became heavier with fear rolling off from the girl.

'Sorry sir, I-I just came here to ask if you needed anything.'-the girl said shyly.

'I have a fuckin' phone. I would call the reception if I wanted something.'-Victor grunted in response.

'Oh.'-the girl gasped and walked back toward the door.

'Black satin sheets.'-Victor said.

'What?'-the room-keeper asked.

'I said black satin sheets. I want black satin sheets on the bed and black curtains. And I want cold champagne to be delivered every day in the morning and evening. Crystal. You understand frail?'-Victor said.

The girl nodded and exited the room. Victor took sniff of the air and smiled as the fear entered his nostrils. He returned back to the bathroom and put clean clothes on. Before he exited the room, he called the reception to clean the room and wash his clothes.

The streets were full of people, neon signs everywhere, stench of vomit heavy in the air. Victor was sick of this. He entered some fuckin' shit hole and ordered a beer. Some redhead with too little clothes and too much alcohol approached him and nestled herself in his lap. She was whispering what they could do and licked his ear. Victor growled but the redhead was obviously too drunk and didn't back off. He stood up and threw the girl off his lap. He didn't have time for her, he had job to be done.

In small house in New Orleans' suburb was living Viper Johnson, 24 year-old computer scientist. Her neighbours were nice people and her friends were always there for her. They loved the Viper they were seeing but they didn't know the other side of their friend and neighbor. The darker side of Viper. Her bloodthirsty, animalistic and killer side. Her assassinating side. That night, Viper was in front of her laptop, reading her next mark's file. Glasses low on her nose, pen behind her ear and her cat purring on her back, Viper was enjoying in making the plan. An e-mail from her employer arrived.

'How you're going?'-It said shortly.

'Smooth. He trusts me enough, the kill will be in the next few days.'-the reply was.

'Hurry up, the boss' is thin on patience.'-new mail arrived.

'Patience is a virtue.'-Viper replied with cyber wink and closed the laptop.

She went toward her small bathroom. When she stood in front of the mirror, she started admiring to her perfect body. 5'6'' curvy frame, long red hair, silver eyes, full lips, pale as ghost, skin, she was beautiful. Her left hand went toward her head and yanked the wig off her head. Her short jet-black hair cascaded down and framed her face. She stepped into the hot bath tub, her sore body relaxing into the warm water and the sour lemon scent.

Viper was almost asleep when her cat's mewling in front of the door woke her up. She shook the water of her body before she stepped out of the bath tub and wrapped a towel around her body.

'Hey sweetie, ya hungry?'-Viper cooed at her cat. The fat cat mewled and purred against Viper's legs. She scooped the animal in her hands and brought her to the counter on the kitchen and placed it there.

'How could place it there and eat from the same place after?'-Victor thought to himself as he sat comfortably in the branches of the tree near Viper's house. He spent few good hours walking around and searching for the house but when he finally found it, he sighed deeply in disappointment. 'Why do almost all of us have to be the same? Nice house in the suburban with nice neighbours that'll provide us alibi when we're gonna need it. Typically.'-he though as he found her house.

'There.'-Viper said with smile as she placed a bowl with cat food in front of her pet.

'Now eat and be silent, alright Kenta?'-she said to her cat and headed toward her bedroom. To Victor's luck, the tree where he was provided great view into her bedroom.

Viper unwrapped the towel and let it fall around her feet. She stepped out of it and went toward the drawer, pulling out a pair of deep purple silk panties with matching bra. Victor's mouth watered at the thought of ripping those from her body. He felt himself hardening as he watched her moving around just in her underwear. She slipped under the covers, turning off the lamp on her bedside table. The darkness wasn't problem for Victor, he could see clearly as if it was day. He sat there for an hour and then returned to his hotel. The sleep came fast to him but the dreams haunted him. Dreams of Viper's naked body against his equally naked form.


	3. The Meeting and The Kill

**Chapter Three: The Kill and the Meeting**

Viper slept few hours with the feeling that someone was watching her but the feeling disappeared after awhile. She slept peacefully until her pesky alarm started buzzing at 7.30. She clamped a hand on it, trying to shut down the clock. Kenta mewled and purred, rubbing herself under Viper's chin. Viper took the cat, scratching under its chin and brought her to the kitchen. After the cat was fed, Viper moved to her bathroom to get ready for job. She put her usual red wig, knee length black skirt, white shirt and black business coat before she exited the house. She walked to her workplace, she felt better if she used some extra energy. The day was boring as ever and Viper couldn't wait to go home and get ready for the kill. Her mark was great business man. She felt especially good when she had to kill those lazy asses that wanted to make money stealing from the poor.

Victor was watching Viper all the time. Not to learn her habits, like he usual did with a mark, he enjoyed watching her. She was so special. Fierce, wild, strong willed, tough girl. She had the spirit of Alpha female. She had the spirit of his mate.

Viper exited her workplace with a smile and wave to her friends and co-workers. She took her usual bath as she reached the privacy and silence of her home. After the nice, hot bath and the nice show she made unconsciously for Victor, she got ready for her task. Hair pulled under black baseball cap, black tank top combined with olive cargo pants and leather boots and black leather jacket on top of all. She loaded her weapons in the trunk of her truck and stuck two knives into her boots and drove toward the mark's place.

'OK, we're here.'-Viper said to herself as she pulled black mask over her face and exited the car, grabbing sniper and gun from the trunk. She climbed on the roof of the deserted building on the left side of the house. Victor was on the opposite side of her, on a tree on the right side from the house. He smiled as he saw his girl getting ready for a kill.

Viper set up the sniper and laid on her stomach, binoculars in her hands, following her mark's movements. She wasn't able to get clean shot for a while and she decided on plan B. The sniper was packed and back into the trunk and she changed herself into her train suit and sneakers, iPod in her hand and knife in her inner pocket. She came to the mark's door and knocked few times. Young man opened the door and greeted her.

'Hey Shelly. Come on in.'-The man said.

'Hey Johnny, thanks.'-Viper said with a smile and entered the house, looking for anyone that might see her.

'What are you doin' around here Shell?'-That Johnny-boy asked.

'Nothin' special, just a exercise, running around.'-'Shell' said, running her pale fingers through her fire red, waist long hair.

'Would you like something to drink?'-the asshole asked.

'Sure.'-'Shelly' answered.

'Is whiskey OK?'-Johnny-boy asked.

'Sure thing Johnny.'-she answered with smile.

Johnny went toward the kitchen and Viper followed him, knife in hand.

'How was your day Shell?'-Johnny asked.

'Nice. And is about to get nicer.'-she purred as she stabbed him in the back and twisted the blade, gloved hand clamping over his mouth. She cracked his neck, to be sure.

Victor grinned broadly from the tree. His frail was smart. She faked her hair color, eyebrow color, hid her name, she is really good.

Viper dragged the body into the bathroom and cut it into pieces and packed it into black bags. She took her sweet time into his shower and then blew his house in the air. The house was like some raging fire ball behind her as she drove down the street toward the city's center.

She turned the radio on, the speakers blasting 'Animal I have become' and Viper sang along with it, her husky voice like dark velvet singing the verses from Three Days Grace's song.

When she reached her favorite café, she slipped into the seat in front of the counter, next to tall, dark man that wore black trench coat and badass attitude. He was drinking cold beer calmly in long gulps. She realized that she was staring and turned her gaze from the handsome man next to her and ordered a beer for herself. The man turned toward her and she saw his face. She was mesmerized by his beautiful grey eyes that were equally the same shade of grey like hers. She smiled to him and he smirked, tip of fangs showing. Viper had the rush to touch the fang and test it to see was it real as it looked. She blushed lightly at the thought and took a sip of her beer.

'Hi.'-the man greeted, his deep like thunderstorm, voice sent shivers down her spine. It was dangerously low and deep, so sexy and cynically underlined.

'Hi.'-Viper greeted back.

'Victor.'-the man introduced himself, holding his gloved hand out for a shake.

'Viper.'-she answered and took the hand.

His grip was firm and strong and passionate and gentle in the same time. She liked this Victor. He felt like danger and danger was what she loved. Victor, on other side was mesmerized by Viper. She was all he wanted in a woman, in a mate. She was frail and strong in same time. They talked for a while for random things like sport and economy. Victor bought Viper two more beers before she left. He sat there long after she left, inhaling her lemony scent. After two hours, Victor decided that it was time for stage two- getting closer.

He walked to his hotel and took long shower before he exited the bathroom and called one of his contacts. Squeaky voice answered on the other side of the phone.

'Sean.'-Victor growled.

'Vic…tor…'-Sean answered, fear evident in his voice. Victor smirked, wanting to be closer to the guy so he could smell the sweet scent of his fear.

'I need some info about Viper Johnson.'-he growled.

'OK, wait a minute.'-Sean answered. Victor grunted in response, leaning against the headboard of his bed.

'Oooh, she is big shot Vic. Assassin, goes by name Terenesa in those circles, computer scientist, which by the way, it's just a cover, lives in New Orleans…'-And Sean trailed off as Victor interrupted him.

'Something I don't know, big mouth?'-Victor asked.

'Her last mark was Johnny Acosta, son of one of the biggest mobster in Denver. I told you, the girl is big shot. Why is she on your radar? Planning on ridding from the competition? And one more thing, her company throws party next Friday. Company's 'birthday' it says…ya know, if you wanted to know…'-Sean mumbled.

'That's what I wanted to hear Sean.'-Victor said and cut the link.

'OK, so now we have to go to a ball.'-Victor thought with a smirk.

'I hafta visit a tailor tomorrow.'-he though before he fell asleep.

All the way to her home, Viper's mind was set on that handsome stranger. The air around him was telling her that he was bad news, very, very bad news but she felt attracted to him. She couldn't shake his thunderous voice out of her head and his gentle touch to her hand. Even through the gloves he wore, Viper was able to feel the heat he was radiating and that made her feel warmer between her legs. She hadn't felt anything like that in a long time and here he was, some stranger that she wasn't going to see again and he made her feel tingly and wet down there. She relaxed under the warm stream of water but the warm sensation between her legs was refusing to stop whenever she thought about Victor so she turned the cold water to freezing temperatures. Shivering furiously and her teeth chattering, Viper exited the bathroom and refusing to remove her bath robe she grabbed Kenta and snuggled the animal closer to her as she crawled under the cold covers of her bed.


	4. Getting Ready

**Chapter Four: Getting Ready**

Victor woke up all sweaty and hard as diamond. He had been dreaming about Viper. In his dreams, he took her in every possible and impossible position, making her come and scream his name. Stepping out of his bed, Victor was thinking about two possible solutions of his 'large' or rather 'huge' problem-to get a cold shower or jerk himself off. He rarely did the latter, or the first for that matter. It rarely helped him and he just got cold as he was hunting naked some tigers in the fuckin' Siberia. So, he settled for jerking himself off. Thoughts of Viper's stark naked body when he saw her when she exited her bathroom mixed with bits of his own dream brought Victor to one helluva orgasm. After that, he took nice **hot **shower and got dressed, heading toward the tailor's store.

Viper woke up from the beeping of her annoyin' alarm, reminding her that she had to go to work. She noted the date on her desk calendar and saw that she had a ball to go next Friday. She counted on her fingers and calculated that she had four days to get ready and she hadn't chosen the dress, the shoes, the bag or the make-up and hairstyle. Viper wasn't the biggest fan of those celebrations but as Chief of Staff, she had the responsibility to show up on the damned circus and on top of all, to make a speech. Couldn't anyone else to do that? She rose gracefully to her feet and put her usual red head wig and work outfit. The day was boring as always, the same things, beeping from the countless computers and such a shit. Luckily, their boss gave them halftime today and tomorrow and two days spare to get ready for the party.

Viper came home literally bouncing from happiness. Her friends, Kerrie and Michelle said that they would take her to shopping spree because she really needed to take a break from her non-stop working regime. Viper agreed and hoped that the spree would tear her thoughts from that hot devil, Victor.

The whole walk to tailor's store was full of thinking and thinking again. Victor was figuring way how to get close to Viper. He didn't want her hurted because she was HIS. She didn't know it but she was. She was his since the first time he saw her, the first time smelled her lemony scent tangled with pure femininity and fire. He made it to the tailor' store. The short, bald man took Victor's measures and he explained that he wanted his suit to be black, every piece of it and that it had to be done in the next three days. The man started to protest, but discreetly, Victor placed one hand on the desk in front of him and extended his claws. The man swallowed hard and nodded his head nervously. Victor smiled, both fangs shining in the day light. After he exited the store, Victor decided that he needed nice pair of shoes. He made small trip around some high-priced stores and after he found what he needed, he headed toward the same café where he met Viper.

Viper was giddy as she was going on date with the football's team captain as her friends arrived. They spent good few hours in the mall and finally, they decided that the black, floor length, gathered collar evening jersey knit dress with buttons closure in fishtail style that hugged her curves tightly and the black zip-sandals with matching jet-black purse and elbow length satin black gloves was the winning combination. Viper was very happy with what they chose, it was really good looking, sexy and it felt so nice on her skin.

'Now, we must find some nice underwear that goes with this.'-Kerrie said with smirk tugging her full lips, her green eyes glinting with mischief as she nudged her friend in the ribs.

'Ouch! Kerrie, that hurts!'-Viper said with smile as they were walking from store to store.

'Girl, tell me, on how long are you planning on staying virgin? If you're not interested in Dave from work, at least let me to make a move.'-Kerrie said. Viper smiled at the raven haired Brazilian beauty that was her friend.

'Well, it's not like I said 'Kerrie, stay away from Dave.' And I don't like him like a lover, just a friend.'-Viper said.

'Vip is right Kerrie. It was YOU that was always saying that Dave is for her and you stayed away. Now you have full permission to get closer to him.'-the dark eyed redhead on Viper's left said.

'OK, 'Chelle, OK. No need to bite my head off, you two.'-Kerrie said with her hands in the air in sign of surrender.

They spent two more hours in the mall, choosing floor length evening dress in wine red for Michelle and brown knee length dress with green stripe that went along the left side for Kerrie. The Brazilian former mannequin said that the brown was the natural color of her hair and the green of her eyes and plus, they were earthy colors, matching with her star sign, Taurus. The trio laughed and they exited the mall, heading toward their favorite café, which 'happened' to be Victor's too.

Victor was sitting at the counter, drinking on his fourth beer when the trio entered the café. Instantly, he saw Viper. She was wearing the same waist length red wig again. Her fake hair flew around as she turned to close the door after her friends. Victor found himself imaging how it would be to run his fingers through those fire red strands.

'**I bet that she would be as hot as her hair looks.'**-Victor thought nastily. Viper spotted him and gave him one dazzling smile. Victor smiled back, fangs showing a bit.

Viper got that rush to touch them again but this time, she wanted to lick them, to taste them, to taste HIM. Her belly turned into fire mass as she tried to hide the blush that stained her cheeks with a smile. She realized that she was lookin' with more interest in Victor than she should when Kerrie tugged at her arm.

'Oh, you like him.'-she whispered.

'Shut up.'-Viper answered shortly.

'Then why did you smiled like** that **to him? I'm sure that he means more to you than you show.'-Kerrie continued.

'Oh, you are crazy. I don't even know him Kerr, I met him two nights ago when I came to take a beer after I exercised.'-Viper tried to defend herself.

'Maybe it is just two days, but I see that you like him. I like him too. I mean, take a look at him. Tall, dark, handsome, broad and dangerous. The guy smells of pure alpha male mixed with danger on miles away.'-Kerrie continued.

'I agree with Kerr. He is handsome and dangerous but I know that you like them like that. Come on Vip, admit, you want danger too much and this guy is embodiment of it. Danger mixed with pure, raw animalistic sexuality.'-the petite Australian said.

'You're both right. He looks dangerous, we are clear with that. And he IS handsome. I like him more than I should.'-Viper finally admitted, light blush coloring her cheeks.

'Good that he can't hear us.'-Michelle whispered.

Victor smirked smugly as the girls laid their confessions on table. He was flattered about the comments that he was pure, raw animalistic sexuality and embodiment of danger but he felt the best when Viper admitted that she liked him more than she should.

The trio exited the bar with Viper smiling to Victor. He returned the smile and slid out of his seat. He was walking close to the girls but not close enough to notice him. He was aware of Viper's assassin abilities and awareness so he kept distance. The girls separated, Kerrie and Michelle leaving together to the apartment they were sharing, leaving Viper alone. The night was fallen and the street lights weren't exactly the best in that part of the city. Viper slowed down her pace and was walkin' slowly, aware of every movement. Her ears caught distant sound of heavy feet moving on the concrete pavement. She sat on the bench on the right side of the street and rested. Soon, tall, dark figure entered her sight. She jumped, taking defensive stance.

'Hey, it's just me. Hope you're not gonna attack me?'-Victor said with smile. He smiled a lot whenever he saw Viper or thought about her.

'Hey.'-she greeted back, standing straight and extending her hand toward Victor's. He took it gladly and brought her small hand to his lips and brushed them gently along the soft skin on her hand. Viper blushed at the gesture, his warm breath sending shivers down her body and let her hand fell beside her.

'I though it was someone else, some bagger or bully so I tried to look scary.'-Viper said with small smile. Victor smirked and placed his hands in his coat's pockets.

'Ya need help with those?'-Victor asked, pointing with his chin toward her shopping bags.

'Um…if that's not problem.'-she answered shyly.

'Problem? No problem darlin'.'-Victor nearly purred. Viper blushed once more and moved aside so she let Victor grab the bags. He took them and asked her for directions. She gave them clearly to detail and moved to his side. They walked slowly under the silver moon, talking about everything and nothing (in particular).

'So, I noticed that you don't have the usual southern accent. Aren't you from here?'-Victor asked conversationally.

'Well, no. I'm natively from Belorussia. My father was Byelorussian general and my mother was from Ukraine. She was in the army, as he was. They're both dead. They died in some fuckin' action against some fuckin' terrorists. I'm Eastern European, born there, raised there. My accent is harshly northern, not even hints from southern laziness and I love it that way. What about you? Where are you from?'-Viper asked.

'I'm Canadian. Born in the Northwestern territories.'-Victor replied.

'Oh. So fellow northerner.'-she replied with small smile.

After few minutes of silence, Viper broke it.

'So, are you new in New Orleans or you here just for a travel?'

'Well, I quite like it here. People are nice, food is great, I like the place but I don't think that I'm gonna stick around for a long time.'-Victor half lied, half told the truth.

'Oh. That's sad.'-Viper said, sadness evident in her voice.

Victor gave himself pat on the back and one point for him for making her sad. He knew that he had her since the café and now this just confirmed it.

'Yea. Not every day you find this nice girl to chat and hang out with after few minutes in a café.'-Victor said with smirk. Viper's heart skipped a beat at his words, heat rising in her face.

'Sometimes, you figure that some person is good for you just from one single look. I believe that some call it love on first sight or soul mates. I don't really believe it but sometimes, I feel the connection to someone just from a glance.'-she said, her cheeks burning red.

Victor: two, Viper: zero. Victor patted himself on the back once more for the silent confession he dragged out from her.

He smiled and somehow, that eased Viper. The burning in her cheeks subsided and she was able to act normal around him. As normal as was possible when pure perfection was walking beside her.

They walked beside the pond in the park and Victor decided to take a break. Not that he was tired, he just needed some time with his mate.

'Let's take a break.'-he said, looking toward the bench.

'Good idea.'-Viper said with a smile.

They sat on the bench and talked for a while. Victor noticed that Viper wasn't actually dressed too much and it was cold for her. He didn't think that an arm around her shoulders seemed appropriate after half an hour conversation. Maybe she trusted him, but he needed her to trust him more to do what he wanted to do. Viper scooted toward Victor, her leg brushing his. Victor slid his trench coat and the denim jacket he wore and wrapped it around Viper, his arm around her shoulders dragging her closer. She snuggled against his side, fitting perfectly like two puzzle pieces. She inhaled his scent, dark, musky and pure male. He did the same. The same lemony scent mixed with hints of mint. Finally, Victor felt that his control was about to snap from having her so close and wasn't being able to touch her, not yet, so he held his hand out for Viper and they walked to her house.

'That was nice from you Victor. What you did for me…you know, the bags, the jacket…thank you very much. I would invite you in but I would be late for work tomorrow, so maybe the next time.'-Viper said with a smile and hugged him tightly with small kiss on the cheek.

'It's pretty late. I have work to do too. See ya.'-Victor said as returned the hug and the kiss and walked to his hotel.


	5. The stage's set,players're in,the game's

**Chapter Five: The stage is set, players are in, the game is on… **

For the whole walk back to his hotel, Victor was inhaling Viper's fresh scent. He knew that he wouldn't wash that particular jacket until the scent comes out.

Viper was restless, she couldn't sleep when the feeling of his hard body against hers when she hugged him and his warm breath when he kissed her cheek and hand and the smell of his jacket and the feeling of his strong arm around her shoulders and the feeling of his 'chops and rough yet soft skin when her lips touched his face were haunting her. She was throwing herself in her empty bed, wishing he was there to fill every empty place she had, including one particular that no one had ever been, the one place that Kerrie was teasing her about.

The same was with Victor. The feel of her velvety soft lips when she kissed his cheek, her soft hand under his lips, the tremors that ran through her body as he hugged her and wrapped his arms around her was washing over him.

Slowly, both of them fell asleep. Dreams of two of them were entering in their minds.

The next two days, Victor was meeting Viper in the café, drinking beer and talking. Somehow, they fell on conversation about jobs.

'So, what are you doin' for life?'-Vic asked.

'I'm a computer scientist at 'B and the brothers' company. We have 'birthday' party tomorrow. It's gonna be boring as hell but I think I'm gonna make it.'-she answered with smile.

'Oh. I know that you're gonna make it. Otherwise, I'll be lonely here.'-he said with smirk.

Viper smirked back and left with quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Victor smiled until she turned her back to her. Then his eyes turned smoky and his smile slipped from his lips. He was getting bit tired of this but he held the mask of patience until he needed it. Then he would rip it off him and rip her clothes off her too and take her virginity. He was tired of being good guy. Deep in himself, he knew that it was partly him. Really him. She had that effect upon him.

'**Maybe it's high time to push the beast aside for a while.'**-Victor thought. At the same time, the animal in him roared and his eyes darkened.

'**A frail? A fuckin' frail to change me, the great Sabertooth? No way in hell. When this is over, she is gonna see the danger, the real danger and death. No more sweet Victor.'**-he thought darkly and chuckled equally same.

Next day, Viper didn't come in the café. Victor drank his beer and went to tailor's store. His suit was ready and was waiting for him. He tried it and it looked so good on him. He looked like real businessman. The black tie and the shiny shoes completed the way he looked and he hung the suit on a hook and went into the bathroom. There, he trimmed neatly the mutton chops and brushed his short, dark hair.

Viper was at the cosmetician's studio, waiting for her make up to be done. After half an hour, finally, she was next. The young blonde girl bombarded Viper with ideas of make up that would go with the dress she had chosen. Viper decided to show up on the ball with her natural jet black hair. It grew longer during the half month she met Victor. The final result was light layer of foundation, mascara and crayon combined with arctic blue eyeshade that fade to arctic silvery white at the ends of her almond shaped eyes. Her eyebrows were neatly shaped and her full lips were covered in light rose lip gloss. She looked beautiful.

She changed into her dress, slipped the high heels on, grabbed her purse and entered the cab. The driver was her friend and took her no money for the drive but Viper was forced to listen his jokes and teasings about the way she looked. And she looked like a goddess. Gracefully, she exited the cab and stepped on the red carpet that was plastered on the floor. Her friends, Michelle and Kerrie left their escorts as Viper entered the ball room. Their breaths caught into theirs throats as they saw their redheaded friend showing up with much shorter and more important, black hair.

'I love what you've done with your hair Vip.'-Kerrie squeaked as she ran a finger through a strand of black hair that fell in Viper's eyes. She raised one gloved hand to brush it away when her eyes fell on familiar face. There was Victor, dressed all in black, sitting on the counter and sippin' whiskey. She excused herself from her friends and went toward Victor. She approached from behind and tapped him gently on the shoulder. He turned back slowly and in the moment steel grey eyes met equally steel grey eyes, the universe stopped.

Victor found himself drowning into the deepness of her silver eyes. She blinked few times and that brought him to reality. Victor was staring at the gorgeous woman in front of him. She was talking to him but her dark velvety voice didn't reach his ears.

'What were you talking?'-he murmured as he was sure that he could trust to his voice.

'I asked you what are you doing here.'-Viper repeated with smile, her tiny, gloved hand reaching for her dress to lift it as she sat next to Victor.

'Um…you said that you were having some boring party so I decided to come and try to get you out sooner or at least, try to entertain you. And knowing myself, I'm sure that I'm 'really, really entertaining'.'-he said with smirk.

'I'm glad ya came, Vic. But why you didn't ask me to be my escort when you were coming here?'-she said as she reached to hold his hand. Victor took her hand and cradled it between his large ones, gently kissing it.

'I wanted it to be surprise.'-he whispered as he kissed her hand once more.

'Ya sure it was surprise. A good one. Maybe the best one that someone tried to make for me.'-Viper confessed. Victor smiled/smirked and scored 4:0 for him. She was SO into him.

'Now, would you like to come with me, I have to greet with my bosses and make a speech.'-Viper offered.

'Sure.'-Victor answered and with feline grace rose from his seat, holding his hand out for Viper. He was wearing his gloves again. Viper took it and smiled gently. She found herself smiling a lot around Victor, too. She felt so naturally and comfortably around him. Viper greeted some boring fat assholes that Victor wanted to gut and lash out on them and then her bubbly friend Kerrie and cold Michelle approached them and started to talk about some unimportant stuff. Victor waited patiently and then Viper came to him, whispering on his ear that she had a speech.

Gracefully, with champagne in her hand, Viper climbed on the platform and started her speech. During the speech, Victor kept shooting her small smiles and she answered with smiles on her own. He was watching her intensively, like he wanted to eat her. Lust was taking him over and he did his best to keep it at the bay for the rest of the evening. When the speech finished, Viper climbed down the stairs and flee straight to Victor. She stood beside him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her from the ground and climbed her into his lap. Viper smiled sweetly and made herself comfortable. Victor almost groaned as her ass pressed into his groin. Every of her liquid movements were making Victor's control to go thinner and thinner.

When he felt that his control was almost nonexistent, he decided to go out to a fresh air. Viper joined him and they stood under the stars near the fountain into the hotel's yard. Victor was holding Viper's hand gently and rubbed it with his gloved fingers.

'Are ya up fer a movie Vic?'-Viper asked all of sudden.

'A chic flick, some romantic comedy? I think there is something with Anne Hathaway in the cinemas.'-Viper said scratching her chin thoughtfully.

'But aren't the cinemas closed?'-Victor asked.

'Look at the time.'-he said, looking at his watch.

'Yea, 12.30 in the morning. But I'm sleepless. I know what to do!'-Viper squealed and hugged Victor. Hesitantly, he returned the hug.

'You know what what to do darlin'?'-Victor asked, still holding her. She rubbed herself unconsciously against him and Victor growled inaudibly.

'This time, no backing off mister, you're coming with me to my house. I have some movies and we could watch one. I'm sure that we can find something interesting for both of us.'-she whispered.

'Come on, it's gonna be fun!'-Viper said, tugging Victor.

'**What's gonna be fun for me darlin' involves me and you and place to fuck you, no one else.'**-Victor thought.

'OK, OK. Tomorrow, or today, I have nothing better to do than enjoy with very dear friend of mine.'-Victor answered with a smirk.

'Great!'-Vip squealed and hugged Victor.

'This way, pretty.'-Victor said and led her to red Audi.

Viper's heart skipped more than a beat when he called her 'pretty'.

'Come on in darlin'.'-he said as he held the door for her. Viper entered the car and waited for Victor to do the same.

'Wow, this is very nice car ya have here Vic. You know the directions.'-Viper said with amazement in her voice.

'Just part of a collection. Maybe, if you come someday at my place, you'll see the rest.'-he said with grin.

'I would like to Vic!'-Viper squealed.

Victor pulled the car in front of Viper's car and they entered the small house.

'Nice place you have Vip.'-Victor said as his feral eyes took in every detail in Viper's house.

Her cat arrived and greeted Viper and then went toward the guest.

'Oh this is Kenta. Kenta is my house pet. She is Angora cat.'-Viper said as she stroked Kenta's head. The animal purred and then left.

'Unpredictable. I think all of them are like that. Every cat.'-Viper said as she landed ungracefully on the couch. Victor sat next to her and she stroked his leg and then stood up, her hips swaying, Viper went to her kitchen and brought back bottle of red wine and two glasses.

'I have no popcorns.'-she said sadly.

'A glass of this would work.'-Victor said.

'Stay here, I'm just gonna take my shoes off and I'll be back in few seconds.'-she said and exited the room. Victor stretched himself on the couch and made himself comfortable. Viper entered the room, still in that provocative dress. Victor's eyes darkened as he followed every movement she made. She bent in front of him to search for some CD when the lights went out.

'Shit!'-she cursed loudly.

'Shit!'-Victor cursed too.

'You have candles?'-he asked.

'Yea, in some drawer but how we gonna find them in the dark?'-she said and turned to find the bed. Victor smirked at her inability to move around without light, even in her own place.

After few minutes, Victor returned to Viper with candlestick in his right hand.

'How did you find it in the darkness?'-she asked amazed.

Victor waved small cell phone in front of her and Viper smiled sheepishly.

'Smartass.'-she snorted.

'Nothing from the romantic movie night.'-she sighed, bored to death.

'It IS romantic, just not movie, it's reality darlin'.'-Victor purred seductively into Viper's ear. He was disgusted with himself and all that pansy-assed and romantic shit but he had to keep this Prince Charming mask just few hours more. Involuntarily, mewl tore through Viper. Victor moved behind her and gently massaged her shoulders, gloves off. She relaxed and started moaning every time Victor pressed the right place and that was very often. Damn, but he was good massager. Slowly, his hands slipped under the thick strap of her dress that went around her neck and then with expertly fingers, he untied it. The strap fell in front of Viper and she shifted comfortably. Victor's hands worked down her arms, fingers peeling her gloves off. She gave into the feeling of Victor's hands on her and let him to take them off. Victor laced his fingers with Viper's and kissed her hands, his fingers massaging the palms. She moaned again and arched her back, long neck baring to Victor. He leaned closer and gently, kissed the left side of it and then the right one. Viper was clutching Victor's rock hard biceps, moaning as he kissed her down to her collarbones. She turned around, her knees digging into the couch and leaned to kiss him. Victor captured her lips and licked it with his tongue. She opened them for him and his raw tongue darted into her mouth. She tasted on whiskey and lemon, so nice. Viper wrapped her arms around Victor's neck and he did the same with her waist. Her light weight was nothing to Victor. He easily lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Viper's eager hands fast peeled Victor's coat from his shoulders and worked on the tie. As soon as she untied it, it fell next to Victor's feet. He kicked his shoes off and ran his hands up and down Viper's tights. She moaned against him and pressed herself closer to him. Her legs tightening around his waist when she felt it. Long, thick and hard and it was pressing straight into her wet core.

'God Victor…'-she moaned and grinded herself against his erection. Victor growled and squeezed her ass. Soon, they made it to the bedroom. The place was lighted with candles. Gently, Victor laid Viper on the bed and crawled between her legs.

'Ya did this? Ya planned on this?'-Viper whispered breathlessly.

'No, not about this. I said to myself, 'Hey, while I'm here, I can at least light the place' and I lit the candles. I hope you like it.'-Victor whispered back. Usually, Victor didn't give a shit about a frail, but this one was different, this one was his mate. Not every frail was.

'It's romantic.'-she whispered.

'I told you, this can be romantic even without the movie. We can make our own movie. All we need is bed and the two of us. I'll give you the female leading role.'-Victor whispered into Viper's ear, his breath brushing her ear.

'And you can be the male leading role.'-she whispered seductively.

'I was considering that.'-he said.

'OK. Now…3…2…1…ACTION!'-she said in breathless whisper as Victor kissed her neck.


	6. 3…2…1…ACTION!

**Chapter Six: 3…2…1…ACTION!**

…'It's romantic.'-she whispered.

'I told you, thi can be romantic even without the movie. We can make our own movie. All we need is bed and the two of us. I'll give you the female leading role.'-Victor whispered into Viper's ear, his breath brushing her ear.

'And you can be the male leading role.'-she whispered seductively.

'I was considering that.'-she said.

'OK. Now…3…2…1…ACTION!'-she said in breathless whisper as Victor kissed her neck.

'ACTION…'-Victor purred in Viper's ear and licked the lobe. His passionate lips moved lower, behind her ear and then down her throat. Viper was moaning softly and her fists were balled into the sheets of her bed. Victor removed his weight from Viper and she moaned in disappointment.

'Don't fret darlin'. I'm here.'-he whispered harshly in Viper's ear. He stood up and removed his shirt, throwing it across the room and then his hands become fixated on the thick leather snake around his waist. With slightly tremblin' hands, Victor unclasped the buckle and removed the belt from its loops. Viper's breathing quickened as her metallic eyes took in the huge bulge in front of Victor's pants. She gulped air nervously and Victor noticed.

'We'll be just fine darlin'.'-he said with a smirk.

'I-I've never…'-she whispered.

'You never what?'-he asked mockingly, cocking his head to left.

Viper smiled nervously.

'Don't worry, you'll see that your body can make miracles. We'll fit just great.'-he purred. Viper nodded but fear still lingering in the air. It was nice dose, not too much not without it, just the right amount.

Victor leaned closer and kissed Viper deeply. Tentatively, she darted her tongue into his mouth and traced his tongue with hers and Victor moaned from the contact. Accidentally, her tongue brushed against a fang and her sweet coopery scent and taste filed Victor's mouth. The taste of her blood fueled the need for her and Victor took the lead of the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth, kissing her feverously until both of them were air-hungry.

'What was that? They're real?'-Viper gasped, her tongue awkwardly swollen.

'Nah, I have vampire fetish.'-Victor answered sarcastically.

'Of course they are. As real as those.'-Victor answered and extended his claws to their full length.

Instead of being frightened, as he expected, Viper was curious, she touched his claws before they retracted. She wrapped her arms around Victor's neck, drawing him closer and kissed him. Her tongue traced the elongated canines and the faint taste of blood fueled their need for each other. Every sense in Viper's body was sharpened to point of if receiving even the gentlest touch or slightest noise from her lover would make her burst. Just the touch wasn't there to be felt and the noise was nowhere to be heard. Victor felt her need as well as his own and returned to his job of removing the rest of the clothes from Viper's body. He kissed her collarbone and went lower, to her cleavage. Viper turned around and let Victor to unbutton the dress. He finally removed it from her body and leaned to kiss her neck. The feel of his naked chest against her belly and semi-naked breasts made her arch into him with need, her nipples two hard points poking into his chest.

While his lips were working their way on Viper's neck, sucking and nibbling and making hickeys, Victor's hands were kneading her breasts. They fitted into his large palms so good. Not too big, not too small, the right size. Viper continued moaning and clutching the sheets under her. Her legs were wrapped around Victor torso, pressing his throbbing manhood against her aching desire. Victor moved his head lower, following the path his hands made. Kissing his way down to her breasts, Viper tightened her grip on the sheets stronger. When finally, his lips found her breasts, Viper wrapped her hands around Victor's head, moaning, whimpering and pleading him to stay there. Like he wanted to go anywhere else. It was good, to have frail to want him closer rather than further. It was pleasing. He sliced the strapless bra from Viper's body and her first reaction was so natural and instinctive. She hurried to cover herself from Victor's heated gaze but he caught her small fists in one hand and brought them over her head. She tried to move and kick him off but Victor kissed her gently on the lips.

'Hey, why are you so shy?'-he whispered huskily.

'I want to see you, all of you.'-he continued. Viper blushed scarlet red and tried to relax.

'That's my girl.'-he said as she relaxed.

He released her hands, giving her glare that told her to better keep them away from her body. She obliged and clutched the sheets again as Victor latched himself on one pink-brown nipple. He suckled like a newborn baby, his tongue swirling around it and his blunt teeth gently biting it while his other hand pinched the other nipple softly and then not so softly between his finger and forefinger. Viper arched in the newfound sensation. It felt so good. The pain from his canines and the claws that had the habit to bit her tender flesh from time to time just added to the pleasure. Victor smirked as new wave of arousal hit him. He knew that his control is about to snap and he knew that she wouldn't be able to reach her heights during the sexual act, so he decided that he would bring her pleasure first, before he allowed himself.

He moved lower, kissing her navel and then her mound through the white silk panties before he sliced them off her hips. Then his hands moved lower on her legs removing the stockings. He placed Viper's feet on his broad shoulders and kissed her inner tight. At first, Viper tried to move but then Victor grabbed her hips and held her in place, slowly draggin her closer to him. She tried to move again until his claws pierced her soft, flawless skin in ten different places. The red fluid slid down in few drops down her hips and Victor licked them clean. Viper whimpered and her movements died. Victor buried his head between her tights, inhaling her sweet aroma. Carefully parting the delicate lips of her labia, Victor leaned once more to inhale that sweet scent that was getting sweeter with every movement. He licked her slit gently, his raw tongue creating orgasmic friction between Viper's legs. Victor continued lapping greedily at her sweet juices. Viper wrapped her long legs around Victor head and arched her back as his knuckle parted her inner lips, gently and fiercely at same time rubbing at that special spot. Victor continued stroking her with his raw, cat-like tongue and his knuckle and it wasn't long until Viper's walls clamped around Victor's tongue and she screamed his name in ecstasy. Victor smirked smugly and self-satisfied as she screamed his name. He licked her folds clean and continued kissing and nipping her inner tights. He moved lower, under her knees and nipped the sensitive place there and then even lower, to her feet. Viper came down from her high and found Victor kissing her ankle. Who knew that her feet would feel that sensitive? Apparently, Vic did. He continued gently kissing her left ankle and heel of her foot and then lowered it to the bed, his hands lifting her delicate foot to his mouth. Her right foot got the same treatment as her left and then Victor started crawling toward her. He kissed her on the collarbone, gently biting the place there. Viper smiled and Victor turned his back to her. She rose to her elbows and watched him intensively as he removed his pants. She realized that she was staring for thousandth time since they met and Victor smirked at her. He crawled back to her, his throbbing manhood pressed against her belly.

'Ya have rubber around? I didn't bring some.'-Victor said.

'Don't worry, I'm on pill.'-Viper said shyly. Victor kissed her nose and smiled. His frail was really good.

'OK then.'-he whispered and slid the tip into her tight opening. He groaned as he felt her silky tightness. Viper was nervous and did her best to calm herself. That was all she ever dreamed of! The man of her dreams was here, with her, between her legs and she was getting all tensed!

'Hey, relax, it'll be more comfortably that way.'-Victor tried to sooth her with whisper and feather like kisses on her throat. She moaned and arched her back and Victor seized the opportunity. He caught her off guard and sank few inches lower, reaching her barrier. He kissed her hard and thrusted all the way in to the hilt, tearing through her and taking away her virginity, the last bit of innocence from her being. The scream that erupted from Viper's throat was muffled against Victor's broad shoulder. Her head was buried into the crook of his neck, inhaling him.

'The worst part is over. Now just try to relax, OK pretty?'-Victor soothed her, his hand removing the damp hair from her face. She nodded and relaxed under him. Gently, Victor started to move in and out of her in long, languid strokes. He grabbed Viper's legs and placed her feet on his shoulders. His hips gained in pace. Viper whimpered in pain and pleasure. Soon, Victor was moving in and out in fever pitch. He lost control. Viper tried her best to not scream but the pain was too much and she screamed in pain. In second, Victor's eyes fluttered open and he found Viper crying under him.

'I guess I just got rougher than I intended.'-he said as he withdrew. Viper moaned in pain and curled herself into tight ball on the bed. Victor smelled the blood, it was overpowering.

'**I guess I've just over enjoyed myself a bit with her. She'll get over it.**'-Victor thought to himself as he laid beside Viper's shaking form. Victor knew that he had to do something about her. This wasn't what he was used to, to show something else but anger, lust and rage. That made him furious, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to lash out at his woman more than just a scratch on her arm. She winced at the pain but Victor did nothing to sooth her. He wrapped his arms around her gently and drew her limp form close to his chest.

'You'll be alright. I've just lost control a bit.'-he murmured into her ear. Was that Victor explaining himself in front of a frail? Well, this one really changed him and he knew that he had to do something about that but he just didn't know what. Obviously, physical harm was somewhat out of the way. Slowly, Viper's breathing steadied and she fell asleep. Soon, Victor followed.


End file.
